Talk:Varus/@comment-189.101.140.110-20120407215825/@comment-68.98.9.242-20120407225431
He's not op...at all... His passive = well...i'll talk about this lower down in an overview. On it's own I would want to call it poor. His q = a similiar cait skillshot, which is perfectly fine, since your slowed they will know if your charging it and can attempt to dodge it His w = the flat magic damage portion is OK as an ad carry that is never going up, the % damage is also OK, remember Kog does 6% per auto attack with his steroid up whilst Varus is dealing 5% per stack (and the stacks which can be detonated are effected by the cd of his other abilities) Also I don't know why the wiki has it scaling off of enemy max hp, there was a video where people had taped all his abilities and the scaling on his w was ap (which as an ad you are not getting). Also with all the comparison's the vayne, Varus's does MAGIC DAMAGE which is LOWERED by mr. you also need to actually proc it, if your on cd's you simply can't proc them. Vayne may do 8% every 3 attacks, but on a target with 100mr + that's more than Varus's procs (and vayne can do them much more repeatedly than varus can). His e = The actual aoe size is fairly small, it's similiar to oriannas dissonance, the skill is also his only escape besides his ult. I think that needs serious consideration, that one of his two main abilities which are required to proc his w passive is his only escape. Kogmaw, has better escape than varus...Thats a massive con, especially since varus's auto attack range is ~550. His r = A good ult, without it i honestly think he would suffer on release hard. 2 second snare on the primary target, damage is OK again ap scaling. the aoe snare is strong for teamfights but that could be either 1 or 2 seconds (it isn't listed). Since it is soley a snare it is a weaker sejuani ult as they can still attack/use abilities. Overall he only has two attack steroids, one being his passive, the other being the blighted quiver. The quiver itself is an OK steroid, but his passive compared to other ad's really isn't. With only a minion it's 20% and that's assuming you start a fight with it up, even with a champion kill it's weaker than ezreal's passive. It's very situational, and compared to the main ad carries we have now it's not astounding. His escape is practically non-existant, at MOST it's a 38% slow for ~1.6 seconds as the target goes through the zone, it will save varus from gap closers, and will not stop two+ separated targets. While he does have fair enough harass with q/e and potential harass with w procs, that will cost mana, his aa range isn't superb, it's about average. That mostly just leaves his ult, which is great utility, but utility isn't the point of an AD carry, the point of an AD carry is dps. I mean I like him, but imo he's going to be OK on release. I might end up just making this it's own post.